Dispose All Trash
by Shirotensaki14
Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow have made Aizen angry! Their punishment is to vacuum the entire Las Noches! The only problem is that they don't know how to use them. R&R thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Dispose All Trash in Las Noches

**Hi! My first fanfic! So I can't guarantee if it's going to be good or not. It'll be still nice of you to read and review, though. :)**

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

Ulquiorra opened the door to the meeting room. When he entered, he found the three ex Shinigami and all of the Espada, except Yammy, there. He ignored the stares from most of the Espada. At least he thought it was only some of the Espada. He couldn't see Tousen glaring at him nor did Gin looking since he never open his eyes. Stark was sleeping as usual and Nnoitora and Grimmjow were sneering.

"You're late, Ulquiorra," said Aizen.

Ulquiorra bowed before he took his seat.

"I was just checking if Yammy was making process with his leg," he answered.

"Well, it is nice of you to care for your comra-"Aizen was cut off.

"I do not care for that trash."

Everyone inside the room looked at the Cuarto in surprise. The most obedient Espada of all had cut Aizen off during his sentence. Aizen coughed and tried to point out that he had cut him off.

"Ulquiorra, you cut me off in my-"

He was cut off again by a laughing Grimmjow.

"Hahaha! Then why did you go and see Yammy? Sorry for what you've done to him?" said Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra turned his head and looked at the Sexta.

"I only fired a cero at him because he was disturbing my privacy. He also destroyed my door as the trash entered. That's enough proof that I do not care for him, Trash."

"You didn't answer my question~" said Grimmjow.

"I wanted that trash to apologize for my door."

"Did he?"

"No."

Aizen was getting annoyed at his two Espada cutting him off. He tried to continue when

"Bang!"

The door opened and a random Arrancar came in.

"Lord Aizen! I am sorry to disturb you but the 10th Espada had lost his right arm!" he reported.

Aizen ignored the sniggering Gin and tried to keep calm.

"How did that happen?"

The report came straight in.

"According to Lord Yammy, Lord Ulquiorra blasted his arm…" he trailed off as he saw Ulquiorra glaring at him.

Aizen was going to reply only to be interrupted by Grimmjow's laughter again.

"Haha! Woah, Ulquiorra! You. Are. Being. So. Awesome for once! He blew Yammy's leg and arm off, hee hee!"

Ulquiorra kept his emotionless face somehow and replied in his usual monotone.

"Grimmjow. Shut it."

"Oh, but I don't want to. Yammy's so lucky. I wanted to see you out of control."

"I could always cero you if you want me to. It's not the hardest thing to do."

His words made Grimmjow stop laughing and snarl at the Cuarto.

"You think you can cero me? Never!"

"We could always try it out," said Ulquiorra, raising his spiritual pressure a bit.

"Oh yeah? Then shall we do it now?"said Grimmjow, also raising his own pressure, trying to make it higher than Ulquiorra's.

"Be my guest."

And soon, enormous spiritual pressure filled the room, both Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's. They were trying to surpass each other.

Stark had woken up and whispered to Halibel beside him.

"Grimmjow's losing."

"Well, Ulquiorra has a higher rank than him," she replied in her deep voice.

Szayel was thinking to himself.

'_This pressure is destructive! Maybe I could get both of them to fight in one of my practical labs and research the pressure. I might get to use it in one of my creations!_'

Barragan just mumbled.

"Those idiots. They're too young to understand that I am the King of Hueco Mundo, which means I have stronger spiritual pressure than both of them combined."

'_This is so fun! I should have joined too!_' thought Nnoitora.

In the meanwhile, Aizen was keeping hard to control his temper. He hated being cut off and ignored. Everybody was so into what was going on between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow that they didn't noticed Aizen going red in anger. The pressure kept on rising and that made Aizen finally lose his temper.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed, banging his hands on the table as he shot up from his seat. His tea cup jumped into the air and shattered on the floor.

Everyone's eye turned to face the furious Aizen. Nobody dared to smile, not even Gin. As for the two Espada, their spiritual pressure dropped back to normal and they joined all the others facing Aizen. There was only silence as Aizen slowly calmed down. He started once he was well enough to talk.

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow. We have some things to discuss now, one of them," he looked at them, "being your punishment for all this," said Aizen.

The Cuarto and the Sexta gulped at his words. This time, they stayed silent, letting Aizen continue.

"Now, look what you two have done. You have killed that innocent Arrancar and put Zommari and Aaroniero unconscious."

It was true. The Arrancar was lying on the floor with his eyes open and unblinking and the Espada mentioned were lying motionless. Only their breathing proved that they weren't dead.

Aizen looked at Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra. You shouldn't fire cero at a patient. You shouldn't even make him become a patient. And don't be late to meetings. Keep that in mind for next time," he said.

"Oh, ye…yes, Lord Aizen. I'll keep that in mind," stammered Ulquiorra when he noticed Aizen looking at him expectedly.

Aizen nodded and turned to Grimmjow this time.

"Grimmjow. You shouldn't challenge your brothers and sisters. Do I hear yes?"

"Yes Lord Aizen," answered Grimmjow.

Aizen turned to the rest.

"Now, this goes to all of you, including Gin and Tousen. If anyone interfere me when I'm speaking, or ignore me or cut me off," he paused before he went on, "I will introduce you to death myself. Are we clear?"

"Yes Lord Aizen!"

Aizen finally relaxed and put on his infamous smile.

"Now Szayel. How did you survive Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's spiritual pressure?"

Szayel hesitated before answering to Aizen.

"I used one of my inventions. It blocks out any overpowering spiritual pressure so that it won't affect me," he answered nervously, glancing at the two unconscious Espada.

"I see. Well it worked. Finally, let's go on to our last subject we need to discuss. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, I have thought of a punishment for you. You will vacuum the entire Las Noches."

"Excuse me?" asked Ulquiorra while Grimmjow yelled.

"What?"

Aizen just repeated calmly.

"Vacuuming. You will vacuum Las Noches. I will give you your vacuum cleaners. You will do half each. Ulquiorra, you will clean the Western side. That includes Gin's, Stark's, Barragan's, Halibel's, yours and half of Nnoitora's rooms and their palace. I think you know the rest of the Western side. Grimmjow, you clean the Eastern side. It will include Tousen's, Yammy's, Aaroniero's, Szayel's, Zommari's, yours and the other half of Nnoitora's rooms. Don't forget the other rooms. I just mentioned the Espada's just so you know. You will clean Szayel's lab as well."

"Yes, Lord Aizen," they replied.

"Well then, you may all leave now. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, here are your vacuum cleaners. Use it well. I want you to start now," and he took out two vacuum cleaners out of nowhere. One had a green handle and the other had a blue handle.

The two Espada's eyes widened. Grimmjow burst out, missing Ulquiorra's warning glare.

"Woah! Where did you get that from? You didn't leave this room. All you did was erupting like a volcano and…" he was unable to continue as Aizen looked down at him with a frightening face.

"What did you just call me, Grimmjow?"

"Ah…a…volcano! No, I mean a tomato, ah! I mean-"

Ulquiorra saved his life.

"He meant nothing, Lord Aizen. We shall now leave as well."

He pushed the blue vacuum cleaner into Grimmjow's hand and grabbed the green one for himself. Then he seized the Sexta by his jacket and dragged him out of Aizen's sight.

Once they were in front of Nnoitora's room, Ulquiorra stopped.

"Do you know how to use this, Sexta?" he asked.

Grimmjow's eyes widened again.

"You mean you've never used a vacuum cleaner before?"

"No. If I did, I did it when I was a human so shut up and tell me," demanded Ulquiorra.

"Alright! First you do this and then this…"

After a few minutes, Ulquiorra was trying to stop himself from laughing. He was looking at the blue haired Espada on the ground, tangled by a long black cord. Grimmjow was using a bunch of 'colorful words' as he tried to get out of the mess he was in.

"So…looks like you don't know how to use it," stated Ulquiorra.

"I do so! Argh, damn this thing, I can't take it anymore," said Grimmjow as he held out his hand towards the two vacuum cleaners and Ulquiorra.

"Cero!" he yelled.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as a blue cero came out. When it was over, he appeared behind Grimmjow, who was standing but was still wrapped in black cord. He was free though.

"Grimmjow, you idiot! You blasted the machine away!" yelled Ulquiorra.

Yes, Ulquiorra managed to survive but sadly, the vacuum cleaners became poor victims of Grimmjow's cero.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Did you like it? Please review! Both good and bad comments wlecomed even though I would prefer good ones<strong>.


	2. Chapter 2

Dispose All Trash in Las Noches

**Hey! I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ch.2<p>

"Grimmjow you idiot!" screamed Ulquiorra.

The two vacuum cleaners were now gone without a trace. Grimmjow's blue cero blew them away.

"It's not my fault! That cord was annoying me!" retorted the blue haired Espada.

"Trash."

"Stop calling me that! You jerk!"

"I'll take that as a complement, trash. Now, you are responsible for those machines. Do something."

"Why should I? Why don't you, Aizen's pet, ask Aizen nicely for another one?"

"I didn't blow them away, trash."

"Shut up! You jerk!"

The two Espada were concentrating on their fight that they didn't notice another Espada striding towards them.

"So, what's this about?"

It was Nnoitra. The tall, lanky Quinto Espada was right behind Grimmjow. He saw Grimmjow's cords and started laughing.

"Grimmjow! Are you desperate to prove Aizen that you can strangle yourself without any help?"

The said Espada whipped around and looked at Nnoitra.

"Shut up! It was that jerk's fault!"

"This trash strangled himself with that cord that came out of the machine. I had nothing to do with it."

Nniotra raised an eyebrow.

"Where's the machine?" he asked.

"That trash fired a cero at both of them," said Ulquiorra as he pointed at Grimmjow, who was struggling to get free.

Nnoitra satisfied an evil laugh.

"Bravo Grimmjow. Now what are you going to do?"

"Shut up! Both of you!"

"Nnoitra, what do you think we should do?" asked Ulquiorra.

The said Espada looked at the shortest of the three with a 'what kind of idiot are you' look.

"Um…go to Szayel?"

"Yes! Good idea! Let's go!" yelled Grimmjow. He stepped, only to fall down face-first. Nnoitra laughed out loud as Ulquiorra was shaking hard as he tried not to.

"Need help, trash?" he asked in a monotone.

"…Yes," whimpered the Sexta as he asked for help. Ulquiorra sighed and to untangle him. Nnoitra was still laughing as Grimmjow got up, fully free.

"You're blushing, Sexta," said Nnoitra.

"I am not!" screamed Grimmjow and he used Sonido to get to the pink haired Octava's lab.

"Trash. Looks like I have to go too." And Ulquiorra disappeared from the tall Espada's sight.

Nnoitra, now alone, shrugged and entered his room.

* * *

><p>Szayel was eating one of his 'food' when the door knocked.<p>

"Enter."

He was greeted by a certain blue haired Espada.

"Szayel, make me and that jerk two more of those machines," said Grimmjow.

"Excuse me? Come again?" asked Szayel with a confused face. Then Ulquiorra appeared beside Grimmjow as well.

"You heard him. We need two vacuum cleaners."

"And why?"

"Trash blew them away."

"Now, Octava! Don't ask any more questions! Make it like the ones Aizen gave us!" said Grimmjow.

Szayel walked over to one of his lab tables and took out two vacuum cleaners, one green and the other blue.

"I believe these are the same ones?" the pink hair asked..

"Yep!" Grimmjow answered.

"Do you know how to use them?"

"No. Explain it, Octava," demanded Ulquiorra.

"Right, look carefully. First you…" and the explanation went on. Grimmjow piped up when it was over.

"So, what do we have to do with it?" he yawned.

"Dispose trash, of course."

"Trash?" asked Ulquiorra, finally looking interested.

"Yes. Trash."

"But there's no way Yammy's going to fit in there," said Ulquiorra as he pointed at the machine.

Szayel slapped his hands across his face.

"No! I mean like, rubbish! Dust, food on the floor, you know. Not Arrancar or any other live things!"

Ulquiorra turned around and left for the door. His right hand was in his pocket while the other dragged his vacuum cleaner.

"Oh. I understand. I'll be going now," he said in his monotone and left the room without another glance.

Grimmjow, however asked two more questions.

"Where do we find electricity?"

"Oh, that I don't know but I'm pretty sure Aizen has put the electricity things all around Las Noches," Szayel answered.

"Okay and we need to _destroy _rubbish, right? And it can't be alive?"

"Yep."

"Sweet," as he said that, Szayel saw a grin on his face. '_Something doesn't feel right' _he thought.

"Well, thanks. Bye," said Grimmjow as he waved at Szayel. He too, left the lab carrying a vacuum cleaner, leaving the Octava thinking to himself.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter done. I know it's short and boring but next ones will be much better! Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Dispose All Trash

**Here I am again. Special thanks to: not telling, Myusernamesucks and Mary Lou. Thanks for the reviews! It's also nice to have people add this story to Favorite Stories and Story Alerts.**

**Before I start, I have noticed that I didn't mention this in my previous chapters.**

**I do not own Bleach.**

**That's pretty obvious. lol. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ch.3<p>

Ulquiorra was now standing at the edge of his side of Las Noches. He had already connected the cord to a certain electricity thing on the wall. All he had to do now was to turn the vacuum machine on and start cleaning.

"Now I just need to press this button and start Lord Aizen's orders," mumbled Ulquiorra as he bent down to press the 'ON/Off' button marked as a circle and a vertical line through half way.

"Click"

The button was pressed.

"What the!" yelled Ulquiorra as this loud sound came from the machine, making him jump. He turned off the cleaner immediately. The noise left a startled Ulquiorra back to how it was before it was turned on. Ulquiorra started at the machine in silence. From the outside he showed nothing but the inside was panicking.

'_What do I do? What do I do? It's too loud! Is this how it's supposed to be? Szayel didn't show us what happened when it's on. What's Grimmjow doing? Is it possible that he has already started?'_

He breathed in and out to clam himself down. Once he was back to normal, he gave his final thought.

'_It's now or never. I will prove that I'm better than Grimmjow. Just ignore the noise. Calm down…'_

After his final big breath, he pressed the button once again.

'_Here goes…everything.'_

The noise echoed making it louder. Ulquiorra bit his lip and held the handle tightly. He finally began moving and dragging it around.

It took him a while before he got used to it. The roaring sound was just the machine sucking in air and other things. He stared with curiosity as it sucked sand, fluff wrappers through its long pipe.

"Interesting," he said.

Suddenly, the 'sucker' started sucking in the edge of his pants. Feeling a tug, Ulquiorra looked down and realized what was going on.

"Damn it!"

The Cuarto Espada dropped the handle and put his free leg on it to pin it down and began tugging.

Ulquiorra VS Vacuum Cleaner

KO Vacuum Cleaner!

Ulquiorra slammed his hand on the 'ON/Off' button and crumbled to his knees. The end of his right leg part of his uniform was ripped and ragged. The ripped part was no where to be seen. Ulquiorra panted, leaning on the machine as he got up. However, nobody, not him, not Grimmjow, not even Aizen knew that that was a bad move. Ulquiorra pressed the same button accidentally with his palm. The 'sucker', which was on one of the coattails of his jacket, started sucking.

Ulquiorra snapped up to reality and looked at his coattail of his jacket in horror. After a few seconds which went in slow motion, the frozen Ulquiorra somehow melted himself back and took out Murcielago.

"Enclose, Murcielago."

After a rain of spiritual pressure, a fully horned Ulquiorra appeared. He pointed his finger at the machine, which was still happily sucking away.

"Cero Oscuras."

The dark green cero blasted though the hall. This killed a few Arrancars. Once the ash from the broken building settled, it revealed a non resurrected Ulquiorra with uneven coattails…and a shiny looking vacuum cleaner. Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

"Impossible!"

The cleaner was disconnected but was still alive. With a bigger round bit.

"It grew? How? How did it-"

He was unable to continue as he heard voices coming from behind him. He whipped around and saw the Ex Espada running towards him.

"It must be an intruder! Catch him!"

They hadn't seen who the 'intruder' was. They were looking worn out because of the Espada's spiritual pressure.

Ulquiorra did some quick analyzing. It concluded that it would be best if he run away. With the machine, that is.

Without anymore thought, Ulquiorra Sonidoed to his next destination.

* * *

><p>While all that was happening, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was on the other side of Las Noches, planning a plan. He was actually thinking. He put Szayel's and Aizen's reminder into consideration. Szayel had said dispose trash, meaning <em>destruct<em> trash. He wasn't allowed to kill. That meant that he could only _get rid_ of things that were not alive.

"I think Las Noches is trash. All this white building is trash. I must destruct them," he snarled.

Grimmjow started laughing at the thought of the half destroyed Las Noches.

"Sweet."

These were his final words as a loud noise echoed. The blue haired Arrancar slammed the handle into one of the walls beside him. It crumbled straight away. The machine absorbed all the dust and all the pieces of the building. The floor was clean for that matter. No wall in sight. He continued to do that, but because of that, he failed to see Las Noches collapsing without any contact. He still stopped as he felt a powerful spiritual pressure from far away. Grimmjow tilted his head.

"Huh? That pressure feels familiar. I can't remember who," he shrugged and went on with his own cleaning.

After a while, he had destroyed more than half of his side of Las Noches. He didn't know what happened to the other Espada. He cleaned Yammy's, Aaroniero's and Zommari's rooms. None of the three were present because they were in the medical division.

All was gone but the shiny floor and a bunch of rubbles beside. No ceilings existed now. Only the black sky remained.

Grimmjow turned off his vacuum cleaner. He dropped the handle to look at his machine. The round bit was huge.

"Is it just me? Why does this thing look as if it expanded? And it's shinier than before! Che, it's heavy. At least I'll be able to clean the rest of my side without having to refill it."

And he continued cleaning both his rubbles and Ulquiorra's. Later, he stopped by to visit Szayel in his lab.

"Szayel!"

The door opened and a sleepy looking Octava appeared.

"Just when I was about to get some sleep. What is it, Grimmjow?"

"Look at how much I've cleaned, and it's really fun!" Grimmjow backed away to show Szayel his wonderful work. Szayel peeked out the door to see. However, none surprised him as he was half conscious.

"There's a black sky and our usual white floor of Las Noches. It's quite an artwork actually. There's a night sky and white sand like river. Did you do that? Well done. Now please let me go back to sleep."

The door closed.

Grimmjow smiled at the pink hair's complement.

"So I am doing the right thing! Yeah! Let's continue, machine!" he exclaimed and ran off to clean.

More like suck and destruct.

* * *

><p>Szayel, however didn't realize that Grimmjow was doing something wrong. He went back to bed in his half alive state. His experiments he spent on overnight were finally influencing him. He yawned and lied down, trying to get more sleep. He was unconscious.<p>

Once he woke up, feeling fine, he opened the door to his lab. The sight he saw choked him. His lab was gone. The walls and the roof were gone. The only thing left was the white floor with a blue kitten. The kitten was playing with a long black string. The strangest thing was that the black string was getting longer and longer as the kitten pinned it down on the floor. Suddenly, the kitten had looked up at him and started speaking.

"Hi Szayel! Did you sleep well? I was having fun! Look at this string! It's getting longer and longer! Thank you for making them Szayel!" and it went back to tackling the string. Szayel was gaping like a fish. A number of questions appeared in his mind. _Why is there a kitten? Why is it blue? I didn't make that string. I don't remember making it. Why is it getting longer? How is the kitten able to speak? And…and where is my…my…lab?_

He shook his head and asked the kitten calmly.

"Um…where is my lab?"

The blue kitty looked up. It started laughing.

"The string ate it," it said, innocently. It wasn't the end of it, though. The kitten added.

"And it's going to suck you alive too."

"No…No! Nooo!"

Szyael woke up with a gasp. _It was a dream. What a nightmare. _He looked at the time and saw that he had slept for only about 15 minutes. He relaxed a bit. The pink haired Espada got dressed and made his way into his lab.

"Hey Szayel!"

Szayel saw a blue haired Espada. He nodded in greeting when he noticed things. There was nothing but the floor, sky and endless sand. Grimmjow was grinning with a blue handled vacuum cleaner. Szayel pinched himself and rubbed his eyes. It was real this time. His once, messy but also clean lab was now an empty, shiny platform on sand.

"No…this can't be true…No…no, no, no, no, no! Damn you Grimmjow! What the hell have you done! You-"

Szayel crumbled to the ground in despair. He fainted. His pink hair spread out across the clean floor.

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile, Ulquiorra was sitting in one of the coners in his room. He was…crying. Actually crying. Not because of Szayel but he felt sorry for himself.<p>

"Why…why do I have to keep up with this?" he sobbed. He pulled his knees towards his chest. For the first time during his life as a Hollow, the Cuarto Espada cried. All because of that vacuum cleaner.

He was crying so hard that he didn't realize the door open and someone sneak in until the intruder's hand touched his shoulder.

"Well, look what I have here. Ya're crying, aren't ya?"

Yes. A very unwanted visitor Ulquiorra had to face.

* * *

><p><strong>Third chapter done! I hope you liked it. If you ask me, that was one weird chapter. I'll try harder next time. Thanks to Mary Lou. I got some ideas from her review. Speaking of review, review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Dispose All Trash

**Um…hey. Fourth chapter's up. Thanks to my reviewers: ChieLuvsBleach and Horo-Emptiness. This story got added to more Story favs and alerts! Thank you, readers!**

**To Horo-Emptiness: Yep, that's Gin alright!**

**To ChieLuvsBleach : You can hug him once I hug him first.**

**I know I could have just PM but I'm being a Starrk at the moment.**

**I don't own Bleach. How many times do I have to say this?**

**I don't think this chapter worked out well. But, it depends on you guys.**

* * *

><p>Ch.4<p>

"Gin?"

The Ex Third Squad Captain grinned at Ulquiorra.

"Why are ya crying?" he asked.

Ulquiorra realized that Gin had seen his tears and blushed. Seeing that it was no use lying, he just gave in.

"That," he pointed at the vacuum cleaner, "is ruining my current life. I broke one of Lord Aizen's rules because of that."

Gin went down to sit on Ulquiorra's bed.

"So it was ya. Ya shouldn't have released inside here. Guess how many Arrancars died," he said playfully.

Ulquiorra blinked.

"How many?" he repeated.

"87."

Emerald eyes widened.

"That many?"

Gin nodded.

"Uh huh. So ya killed more than half of the army."

Ulquiorra dropped his head back on his arms.

"Great. Now what should I do?"

"Don't worry. I can ask that Exquias guy to create more."

Ulquiorra looked back up again.

"That lamb horn guy?"

"Yep."

Ulquiorra blinked for a while, trying to analyze the situation. He had killed more than half of Aizen's army, released inside Las Noches, and now…

"Lord Aizen!" he gasped, "He's going to kill me!"

Gin's smile grew.

"Na. No need to worry about him. He doesn't even know what's going on."

"How?"

"One of his teas went wrong and caused him to faint. He's in the medical division at the moment."

"What was wrong with the tea?" asked Ulquiorra, only to see Gin shrug in return.

"Well that doesn't matter. I don't know how Grimmjow's going but look at ya! I won't ask what happened to yar uniform but it looks ragged."

When he got no answer from the Cuarto Espada, Gin continued.

"I'll help ya out in this one. We'll just say that a random hollow appeared and knocked out Las Noches and half of its Arrancars inside. To cover yar spiritual pressure, we'll say that ya had to release because the hollow had magic powers that blocks non hollow mode Espada's attacks. Do ya like that idea?"

Ulquiorra thought for a while.

"What happens if Lord Aizen doesn't buy it?"

Gin motioned his hand saying that will never happen.

"Na. Aizen's in a coma. I poisoned, hup!" he slapped his hand across his mouth.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes wider.

"You poisoned him?" he asked in disbelief.

"I wasn't intending to. I saw this purple tea like thing in Aizen's tea cupboard. So I though it was tea and…ya," he said as he rubbed the back of his head semi-apologetically.

"…"

"Since that's the case, ya and I will keep both of this secret."

"…Okay," answered Ulquiorra uncertainly.

"Right, then I shall be going. Ya should continue vacuuming, ya know. Who knows when Aizen's going to wake up?" said Gin as he walked towards the door.

"Oh, and…" Ulquiorra hesitated.

"Ya?"

"How are you able to see what's going on with your eyes closed?"

Gin grinned.

"Magic."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was kicking Szayel, who wasn't showing any signs that he was conscious.<p>

"Szayel."

No answer.

"Szayel."

No answer.

Grimmjow's mouth twitched.

"Wake up, Octava!"

Only a strong wind blew.

"Damn it! What's this pinky's problem?" said Grimmjow to himself. "Now what do I do?"

Nobody answered except for the wind.

"I don't want to carry him to the medical div."

More wind.

A vein appeared on Grimmjow's forehead.

"Shut up, wind! I'm trying to think!"

It shut up.

"Ah, finally. Some quiet-"he was cut off by a large roar. Grimmjow looked around and saw a large sandstorm blowing towards what is left of the lab.

"Woah!"

Grimmjow decided that it was not safe for him and ran back inside, more like apparently inside, dragging the machine.

Soon enough, it was gone. Szayel was gone too. Grimmjow peeked and saw the pink bundle was gone.

"Che. Gone with the wind, huh? Well it doesn't matter. As long as I can finish this stupid thing," he said.

He was starting to get sick of doing this. Now all he had to do was to vacuum half of Nnoitra's room.

"Just get over and done with," he mumbled to himself as he walked along the roofless, wall-missing hallway.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra had made more proper progress. He had vacuumed all of the rooms, including the half for Nnoitra's. His side of Las Noches was clean now. However, it was also roofless. When he released, the roof had crumbled to pieces. The pieces were in the round bit of his cleaner.<p>

He had also vacuumed the dead Arrancars as well. He had thought over everything before he continued. The fallen Arrancars weren't alive. They weren't patients and the most important of all was that they were trash. So it was the right thing to vacuum them.

Well not all of them were dead. Some were barely alive. So he had killed them and vacuumed them. _I followed the rules of vacuuming. I did nothing wrong._ Suddenly, he remembered that Yammy wasn't vacuumed yet. He used Pesquias to detect where he was. Once the big Arrancar was detected, Ulquiorra used Sonido to vacuum his final piece of trash. He knew that Grimmjow was also trash, but he wasn't going to kill him yet.

* * *

><p>Yammy was now conscious and walking around for food. He went to the dinning room but found nothing there. Nothing. Not even a fridge. He was wondering around for that matter. His leg was healed but he still missed an arm.<p>

Suddenly, Ulquiorra appeared in front of him.

"Trash," he greeted.

Yammy's face grew red and he started screaming.

"Ulquiorra! You destroyed my arm! Why? I did nothing to you! You will pay for this!" and he reached for his Zanpackto, but before he could even touch it, Ulquiorra cut him.

Blood came out of his wounds and Yammy Llargo lay dead on the shiny creation Ulquiorra created a few minutes ago.

Ulquiorra sheathed Murcielago. _I didn't cero him. I cut him. I did nothing wrong_. He pulled out his vacuum cleaner and sucked the huge Espada inside. Once he was done, he threw the cleaner outside of Las Noches. On the cue, a sandstorm came and blew it away into the depths of Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra was about to Sonido back to his room when he saw a familiar Espada lying where the vacuum cleaner was.

"Szayel?"

The sandstorm had dropped Szayel in order to pick the vacuum cleaner up. The pink haired Arrancar was still unconscious. _What do I do with him? _He thought in silence. Once he made his grand decision, he swiftly turned around and walked back to the building.

"Trash"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was done as well. He was waiting in Ulquiorra's room. His vacuum cleaner was eaten by a sandstorm. <em>It's not like I care about it or anything<em>. A monotone distracted his thoughts.

"What are you doing in my room, Trash?"

It was the Cuarto Espada.

"Are you done, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked as he grinned.

"Yes, Trash. You?"

"Yeah, obviously, jerk. What happened to your uniform?"

"None of your business."

"Do we report to Aizen now?"

"Lord Aizen's apparently in a coma."

Before Grimmjow could ask, a loud scream was heard nearby. Soon after, a red faced Nnoitra ran into Ulquiorra's room.

"Ulquiorra, you bitch! What did you do to my room!"

The said man just blinked.

"I vacuumed half of it."

"Grimmjow! It was you then!"

"Nnoitra, calm down. If you're going to thank me for cleaning the other half, you don't have to be all hypo," said Grimmjow.

Dark aura rose from Nnoitra.

"You…You…destroyed my room."

Ulquiorra titled his head.

"You must have mistaken. All I did was clean it."

"I cleaned it, too!" Grimmjow piped up.

Suddenly, Tesla appeared beside Nnoitra.

"Lord Nnoitra, please calm down," he pleaded.

"How could you even say the word 'calm' to me? After you saw what happened to my room."

"Lord Nnoitra, please. I'll show them what happened. Then they can do something about it."

"…Then I'm going with you. I'll keep my eye on them."

"Yes Lord Nnoitra," said Tesla. He looked at the other two Espada and added,"Please follow me."

When they reached Nnoitra's room, Ulquiorra could understand why Nnoitra was so angry.

Half of his room was clean and normal, apart from the black sky in place of a ceiling, but the other half was…a disaster. The only thing left was the floor. And to Nnoitra's horror, Santa Teresa, which was standing right at the center of the room, was cut evenly in half. It was gone, along with the walls.

"Grimmjow…" snarled Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow wasn't listening however. He had burst out laughing. Nnoitra didn't even make an effort to stop him.

"My Santa Teresa…" Nnoitra whined on the floor, hugging his Zanpacto tightly. Tesla was trying to sooth Nnoitra down by his side.

"Grimmjow. I realized that you didn't vacuum at all. You destroyed it," said Ulquiorra.

"Yeah? Well, I realized that we haven't settled our last fight yet. Why don't we finish it now?" Grimmjow took out Panthera.

"If that's what you want. Trash." Murcielago was taken out as well.

There was tension between the two Espada. It shattered as they released.

"Grind, Panthera!"

"Enclose, Murcielago."

Huge spiritual pressure and the fight began.

The enormous amount of energy ended up killing both Zommari and Aaroniero. Szayel's shield still worked even when he was unconscious. It was strong enough to wake Aizen. Aizen's eyes flipped open and he got up, feeling the two spiritual pressures. He flash stepped to where the fight was happening.

Once he was there, he saw his two Espada fighting in mid air. His Quinto was protecting his fraccion while crying over what looked like half of his Zanpacto. He looked side ways. One side was neat and cleaned. The other was empty. His Las Noches didn't have a roof at all now. Aizen couldn't feel any of his non Espada Arrancars except for Tesla, Lilinette, Sun Sun, Apache and Mila Rose who survived because of their Espada's protection. He couldn't feel his Espada No.7, 9 and 10. Aizen's agile brain analyzed everything that happened while he was passed out. He saw the fighting going up ahead. Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were released.

They were destroying everything. Not only trash, everything. Everything he had planned and worked on. Just because he told them to vacuum clean.

Aizen was fuming. Dark aura wasn't able to catch the two Espada's attention. Aizen took a deep breath.

"STOP IT YOU IDIOTS!"

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Clinic, Karakura Town, World of the Living.<p>

Ichigo looked up from vacuuming the floor.

"Did I hear something?"

He shrugged and went back to his cleaning.

* * *

><p><strong>So the end of story! I think this chapter really was trash. Anyway review and tell me what you thought about it. Hope you still enjoyed it, though. Don't forget to review once again. Cya!<strong>


End file.
